


Quotidian

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: ※献给老二





	Quotidian

**Author's Note:**

> ※献给老二

PART.1

他放下手中的黏菌培养皿，静静地望着阴霾的天空。

时间又在不知不觉间停滞下来了。从试管中飞溅出的水滴就那样滞留在空中。

而他只是默默地俯瞰着这座安静柔顺地躺在乌云底下的城市。

PART.2

曾经这座城市万人空巷。整座城市都陷入了奇异的狂热之中，巨大的绚丽花朵在空中绽放，将黑夜都映成白昼。 

PART.3

那时土方静静地站在他的面前。

世界上再没有比这更好的事，好过生命中的第一次接吻，好过日暮里的篮球场，好过1920年的黑胶碟，好过墨菲定律，好过量子力学，好过香烟，好过麻药，好过世界上的一切。

PART.4

有一本书被拿起又放下，书的扉页填满了涂鸦。

PART.5

坂田银时又一次将演算纸揉成一团狠狠地向窗外掷去。

十个月后终于有人捎来了消息。

PART.6

无数个十月过去了。指针飞速地转动，再没人看到时间。

然后，在某一天。

PART.7

那时土方静静地站在他的面前。

最后土方对他说：这一眼就像他的一生一样漫长。

PART.8

他面无表情地拿起培养皿。

似乎屋子开始下雨，不知从何而来的水珠温柔而持续地滴落在试管壁上。

PART.9

看这座绚烂的城。

PART.10

然后，在某一天。

他放下了书，静静地伫立在门前。他突然有了一种预感，此刻他熟悉的人已经回来。

外面是霞红色的远空一望无际地蔓延直到世界的尽头。

PART.11

而现在最后的幽灵也已经离去。

整座城市空无一人。

PART.12

那时他打开书，看见了土方最后留给他的话——

你是否也像我，动摇过一遍又一遍。

 

FIN


End file.
